


It's All Worth It

by casliyn



Series: O8 Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Emotional, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Debbie goes into labor unexpectedly during a crazy snowstorm which only gives her one option: have the baby at home with the help of her friends.





	It's All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comments/kudos!

“I fucking  _hate_ being pregnant.” Debbie grits out with a look of sheer annoyance. **  
**

Lou raises an eyebrow at that and smirks at her as she watches Debbie narrow her eyes at her large nine-month belly. She paddles her way over to the couch and plops down next to Tammy who takes a small sip of her tea.

“You poor thing, I hated being pregnant..” Tammy pouts at Debbie who rolls her eyes and sighs as Lou pours tea into a small mug and makes her way back over to Debbie who strokes the nape of her neck.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not too fucking fond of it either.” she rolls her eyes, “One minute she’s kicking me and the next she’s fucking bouncing on my bladder.”.

“Maybe she’s excited to come out,” Rose suggests as she continues knitting a small purple blanket on the opposing couch as Daphne props her feet up on the coffee table in between all of them.

“Don’t know why there isn’t much to do out here anyway,” Debbie grumbles incoherently as she slightly winces and rubs her back with a gritted face.

“Here. It’s Jasmine.” Lou hands the mug to Debbie who leans forward and winces as she takes the warm mug into her hands.

“Thanks, honey.” she winces in the middle of her sentence which prompts her face to contort. Luckily, Tammy takes the mug from her hands and places it on the coffee table.

“You okay, Debs?” Amita leans forward and raises an eyebrow at her.

* * *

 

She bites her bottom lip and winces yet again as she tries to nod her head with a forced smile,

“Doing good over..here.” she grits out the last word hesitantly which prompts Constance and Nine Ball to enter the living room from the kitchen.

“Debbie, you’re going into labor.” Nine Ball takes one look at her strained face as Tammy and Lou to lift her from the couch so she’s on her feet.

Debbie shakes her head furiously.

“You’re wrong, there’s no way I’m in-”

In perfect timing, a gush of water trickles down Debbie’s pants and onto the ground which prompts Rose to release a small shriek.

“Oh my god!” Daphne sits up from the couch with wide eyes towards Debbie as her face continues to contort in pain.

“Nine is right, you’re in labor and your contractions seem really close apart.” Tammy pulls a strand of her brunette hair away from Debbie’s now sweaty forehead. “We need to get you to a hospital, now.” she rubs Debbie’s back as Lou nods.

“Constance, run downstairs and go get the car ready.” Lou picks up the car keys and throws it towards Constance who catches it skillfully and takes off towards the front door.

“Nine, call the hospital tell them that we’re on our way and find us a way to the hospital that won’t take too long since the snow is so bad.” she points towards Nine Ball and nods.

“Amita, go upstairs and get Debbie’s overnight bag..it’s a silver suitcase and should be right next to her side of the bed.” Tammy helps Debbie sit back down on the couch.

Debbie releases a frustrated, muffled scream which prompts Tammy to bite her bottom lip as Daphne and Rose make their way over.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Daphne hovers over Debbie who leans her head back and sighs, 

“Tea, Candy, Alcohol?” she narrows an eye at Debbie as her chest heaves up and down.

“Are you stupid?” Tammy raises an eyebrow at her as Lou bends down and takes Debbie’s hand in hers, “She’s about to have a goddamn baby.” she rolls her eyes.

“It’s  _obviously_  for after the baby is born, Tammy.” Daphne crosses her arms as Debbie releases a loud, rumbling moan that raises the goosebumps on all of them.

“Do you need anything, love?” Lou rubs Debbie’s hand as she tries to breathe in and out.

“This baby out of me.” her voice breaks in the middle as she groans in pain yet again.

Tammy adjusts the pillows behind Debbie’s back as Rose pulls her feet out to rest on the coffee table.

“Don’t you worry, darling.” Rose pats her thigh, “You’ll feel fine once we get to the hospital.” Rose gives Debbie a small smile.

“Bad news. The only way to the hospital is about an hour away since the snow is so bad.” Nine Ball enters the living room again with an IPad in tow as her fingernails tap the back.

The group releases a collected sigh which prompts Debbie to release a small scream of aggravation.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” she says as a slight tear slides down her face as Lou wipes it away,

“I can’t wait that long..” she turns her head and gives Lou a look of pain. Lou nods her head at her, “I know..I know.” she places a soft kiss on Debbie’s hand, “We’re gonna get there soon, don’t you worry.”

“Um guys, the snow is covering the entire road.” Amita quickly jogs down the wire steps, “It’ll take us hours to even get there.” she makes her way over to the group rolling the suitcase behind her.

Could this day get any worse?

“We can’t drive.” Constance enters the penthouse again, “The car is practically covered in snow and all of the roads are blocked off and have heaps of snow everywhere.”.

Then, Debbie starts to cry at that.

Everyone exchanges a look of panic and it’s when Debbie moans again that’s when Tammy claps her hands.

“This baby isn’t going to wait..” she shakes her head.

“Daphne, Lou help me get her upstairs to the room...Amita boil some hot water, Constance call the ambulance until you get an answer, Rose...we need a few towels, and Nine..try to get a connection to an ambulance that’s out and about and send them our location.” Tammy helps lift Debbie off the couch and helps her towards the stairs.

“Wait, you’re delivering the baby?” Daphne raises an eyebrow at Tammy as they begin to help a shaking Debbie up the large steps.

“It has to be easier than pushing it out.” Tammy grits out as they pace their way up the steps.

* * *

 

“Debs..you have to push again.” Tammy encourages her as Daphne holds one leg and Rose holds the other as the brunette woman throws her head back and wails in pain.

“You said I’d be done!” she protests as Lou runs a hand through her hair,

“You’re almost there, Debs..” Lou whispers against her ear, “Stay strong baby, stay strong..” she places a soft kiss on her temple as Rose leans forward and wipes her sweaty forehead.

“I just want it out of me!” Debbie groans loudly which prompts Daphne to stroke her leg softly.

“It’s okay Deb, her head is out but she’s positioned differently so hold on for a second.” Tammy holds a hand up and secures her position in between Debbie’s legs.

She had been pushing for at least ten minutes and nothing had come out yet.

Not only was she completely over the whole pregnancy thing, she was extremely impatient about this baby coming out.

She was almost ten months pregnant and she couldn’t take it anymore.

Thankfully, someone who actually went through birth was here to help her guide her through the whole experience (or else she would’ve really lost her shit).

“I hate this.” she cries out to Lou who pulls her in for a hug and kisses her temple again, “I know, I know..it’s almost all over..” she encourages her.

Daphne nods and holds her heart with a free hand, “I see her head!” she practically burbles in excitement.

Rose gently wipes her tears and sighs.

“Debbie..I need you to do one big push on three, okay?” Tammy instructs her.

“One..two...three.”

She clenches Lou’s hand in hers and leans forward as she pushes with every ounce within her languid body and hates herself, even more, when she feels the tears sliding down her face and splattering on the bed sheets.

“Keep pushing! Keep pushing!” Tammy encourages her with an enthusiastic nod.

Giving up on remaining cool, Debbie leans forward and releases a bone-chilling scream as she pulls Lou along with her.

“She’s coming out, she’s coming out!” Rose encourages her as she practically bounces in her spot as she looks closer to get a good look.

“Towels! We need towels!” Tammy turns to her side and screams out which prompts Nine Ball, Constance, and Amita to barrel in quickly.

Tammy takes the towel from Amita and taps Debbie’s leg.

“Is she here, yet?” Debbie’s chest heaves up and down.

Tammy shakes her head,

“One more big push..she’s almost here,” she says getting a bit teary-eyed and Debbie could tell that she was serious this time.

She nods and leans her head back against the pillow.

“You’re doing great, baby.” Lou gives her a beaming smile and presses a kiss on the side of her face.

“You doing okay, Debs?” Tammy rubs her leg up and down which prompts her to nod tiredly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Tammy nods at that and gives her a slight smile,

“One more time, okay?”

She nods at that.

She was ready

“One...two...three!”

She leans forward and finds every last bit of strength she can within her body and uses the cheers from her friends to encourage her which distracts her enough through the pushes.

Then she hears it.

The most glorious sound ever.

But when she sees her daughter for the first time?

It was all worth it.

* * *

 

“What are you guys going to name her?” Amita asks as the whole group circles around Debbie and Lou who lay in bed with their newborn daughter nestled in Lou’s arms.

The two exchange a knowing look and she smiles to herself.

“Well, we’ve talked about it a little bit and I think the name fits perfectly for her.” Debbie watches as the baby’s eyes look around the group with a confused face as Lou rocks her gently.

“Danielle Sophia Miller-Ocean,” Lou announces with a small smile which prompts the group’s faces to melt in a large smile.

“And we'll call her  _‘Dani’_  for short,” Debbie says with a lone tear escaping which causes her to wipe it away softly.

Yes, she’s been through a lot of shit.

But honestly?

Having her daughter somehow made it all worth it.

And she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
